Janet Moonshine:The New Team Behind enemy line
by JanetMoonshine
Summary: Cameron has to find new team members, when every suddenly leaves to get some stuff done. Vala winds up joining his team, and when they head offworld together, they get kidnapped. How will they be able to get out of this one? First SG1 fic! Please Review!


**_A Janet Moonshine Fanfic: Behind Enemy Lines_**

_Hi! This is my first Sg-1 fanfic I have created. I mostly do Stargate Atlantis Fanfics, rather than Sg-1, because they are slightly harder to do. I decided to do this one with Vala, because she is one of my most favorite charectors! And with Mitchel in it, it is sure to cause trouble...at least it usually does. (Grins) _

_So please review, and enjoy the story. I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks for Reading, Janet Moonshine. _

**_Summary:_** Cameron and Vala are kidnapped while exploring a planet...Daniel gets ready to travel to Atlantis on the next return ship of the Dedalus, and Teal'c has to go to his homeworld to findmissingjaffa warriors. And Samantha Carter is helping to build yet another ship. Yep...it's the usual things going on around here...just another everyday adventure.

**_Ratings:_** Unsure of as yet, but if it becomes viliant, I will be sure to post it as quickly as possible.

**_Spoilers:_** Maybe, possibly, just depends on your point of veiw.

**_Parts: _**Maybe more than one...dunno yet, haven't gotten that far.

**_Disclaimers:_** Sadly, I do not own Stargate SG-1. I only own what you do not regocnize in this story...namely, the new charectors, the new planets, the new ships, and all that junk. I only borrow them, without asking. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but it also upsets me. I promise I will return everything and everyone unharmed.

Chapter 1) Uncertainy

Cameron sighed as he stepped out of the elevator. He had heard that Daniel and Vala were no longer connected as they once were with the bracelet, but they still couldn't get the things off.Daniel and the others had heard that the Deadelist was returning once more, but there would be a slight delay, as something 'odd' was happening on Atlantis that had kept them at bay. He knew that once the ship got there, that Daniel would hop on and not leave until the ship took off again for Atlantis. And Vala almost certainly would leave the planet and go with him. Teal'c had to leave a few days ago, alone. He had said that some urgency had to bring him back to his homeworld, and Cam wasnot sure when he would return. Teal'c did say that it would be some time before he would do so, until matters at hand were resolved.

Cam was fusterated. On top of all that, Sam had come to just yesterday to tell him that her help was needed in building another ship. She had left, with apologies, and Cam was left alone once again. At least Dr. Lam wouldn't leave. She would become part of his team, he was certain of that. Unfortuantly, he still had to find other members for his team.

Cam decided to head over to the basketball court and play some ball. He turned right around the corner, and ran smack into Vala, who stumbled and fell. Cam helped her up instantly.

"Thanks." Vala said.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Cam replied, sincere, but still unhappy. Vala grinned at his tone.

"Gonna miss Danny boy, aren't you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to be on the team." The words fell out of his mouth before he realized what he'd said. Vala's mouth fell open.

"You really ARE despreate aren't you?" She asked. Cam shrugged. She sighed, and thought.

"All right." This time, it was Cam's turn for his mouth to fall open. "I'll join. I just have one question..."

"What?" Cam asked, curious.

"Do I have to wear those stupid uniforms?" Cam laughed, and Vala smiled. They turned to go and inform General Landry that Vala would stay on as his first team member. He knew that today wasn't going to be such a bad week after all. If only he knew how wrong he was about that.

_So, how'd I do? Reviews please people, and the next chapter will be longer. I promise! _


End file.
